Love lead the way
by WritinAngel22
Summary: Sequel to Power of Love. Picks up shortly before the new season. More detailed summary and plan for the story inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel Yay! So this is gonna kinda pick up where the season did. I'm probably gonna do something similar to what I did with my Faberry story if anyone red it. AKA I will rewrite the episodes to my liking. Ok so little side note. There is gonna be some inconsistency. If anyone read the books Jane is technically the middle child. Frankie is the oldest, and the youngest is Michael, not Tommy. In the show they made Jane the oldest, followed by Frankie, and Tommy being the youngest. I know I made Frankie the youngest and Tommy the oldest. But now thinking about it, makes sense why Frankie is the older one, Italians name the first born son after the grandfather or father. Anyways, I'm keeping Tommy the oldest and Frankie the youngest just because that is how it is in my other story. Uhm… Oh and yes I am bringing Angela the nurse back. So many people seemed to like her in the first one so I will keep her in my story. Unless you don't like her and Iz, then I won't. I'm always open to suggestions and reading your thoughts and reviews always motivates me to write so much more. I will try my best to update in a reasonable time frame, but I won't make any promises. Oh and anyone following my Faberry story don't worry. I have NOT abandoned it. I have half of the next chapter written. Anyways… I think that is enough of my note. I hope you like the first chapter. It isn't really long, I apologize, but I think I've kept you all waiting long enough for the sequel.**

* * *

><p>Jane had her fingers tangled in her hair with her head down, staring at Maura's report on their most recent victim. He had been dubbed Airplane man. The residents in South Boston just heard a loud bang, and the body was splattered around the street. Jane was frustrated because based on his nationality, from the report he was mid-twenties and Hispanic, probably from South America. He was a stowaway hiding near the landing gears. Based on Maura's report he was thankfully already dead before he hit the streets of South Boston.<p>

Jane hated having cases she couldn't solve. He found out the how and the when. She didn't know the who, and it didn't sit well with Jane. It was making her side hurt. She had been back to work for about three months, but would still have residual pain in her side. Maura kept telling her it was PTSD, and more psychological than physical. It was one of the perks of living with Maura, but sometimes also an annoyance. She loved Maura, but sometimes Jane wishes she could turn off the Google talk. Well there was one thing that works. Jane couldn't help but smile thinking about how she turns off Maura's mind.

"Detective Rizzoli?" a voice said behind Jane.

Jane released her hair and turned seeing a police officer in blue. "Yea," she replied

"There is a woman here to see you. She said you saved her life," the officer explained pointing to the woman at the entrance of the bullpen.

Jane looked past the officer over her shoulder seeing her old nurse Angela. Jane stood up with a smile on her face. "Angela," Jane exclaimed opening her arms.

Angela smiled in return walking into Jane's embrace. "How are you feeling?" Jane asked, remembering the last time she saw her nurse.

Jane wishes the memories of Angela were all happy ones, but they got to know each other under bad circumstances. Angela took care of Jane when she had shot herself going on five months ago. Jane was nearly killed again while hospitalized by an incompetent nurse and it was Angela that discovered the mistake. Unfortunately for Angela the other nurse held a grudge against her and got revenge. It was Jane's first case since she'd been shot, per Angela's request. The last time Jane saw the nurse Angela she had just woken up from a coma from being beaten by the fired nurse.

"I'm doing well. I have my good days and bad days." Angela replied

Jane motioned for Angela to sit in the chair next to her desk. "I know what you mean. So what brings you in?"

"I am the messenger," Angela pointed out. She reached into her purse and pulled out a white envelope. "We don't have your address, and Isabella insisted on invited both you and Maura."

"Invite us to what?" Jane asked taking the envelope.

She opened it seeing a nice script:

_You are cordially invited to the union of_

_Angela Irena Scarvino_

_And_

_Isabella Maria Tambini_

"Maura's going to –" Jane started after reading the invite.

"I'm going to what?" Maura interrupted, walking up behind Jane.

Jane handed Maura the invitation for her to read. "Oh my god. We have to start looking for dresses," Maura responded.

Jane rolled her eyes, and looked at Angela. "How long do you think it'll take before she notices?"

"I don't know, I mean I do look pretty different than the last time you two saw me. She'll make the connection." Angela replied.

Maura finally looked up from the invite noticing Angela sitting next to Jane's desk. "Angela, what are you doing here?"

Angela stood up and reciprocated Maura's hug. "I was the messenger. We don't have your address."

"Well here," Maura said turning her attention to Jane's desk. She grabbed a post it and scribbled down their new address.

"Thanks, I hope to see you two there." Angela said taking the post it.

"Of course," Maura said looking at the invitation again. "Wait this is next month."

"Yes," Angela replied.

"But you proposed a few months ago," Maura pointed out.

"About four," Angela corrected.

"That's pretty fast," Jane interjected.

"With everything that happened, Isabella didn't want to wait. So we pushed it up about a year. This will give us what we both want, not what our family wants," Angela clarified.

"And what is that?" Maura asked.

"A small wedding," the nurse replied, "With our immediate family and closest friends."

"You barely know us. Why do we get an invite?" Jane asked.

"Because you two feel like family. With everything that happened with you. Then with everything that happened to me. There's like a bond between us."

"Yea, I know what you mean." Jane replied. "Like Maura said we'll be there."

"Isabella will be thrilled. But still send the reply. Isabella still wants a head count. Especially since our mothers are going to be cooking for the reception. So make sure to bring your appetite."

"You've met my mother right?" Jane joked.

Angela laughed remembering Angela Rizzoli. "How can I forget. So total change of topic but I heard that you are receiving an award for your heroism."

Jane shook her head. "I'm not a hero," she muttered. "What I did was not heroic. What Maura did and what you did. That was heroic."

Angela placed a reassuring hand on Jane's arm. "You may not have saved everyone. But their deaths are not in vein. You got justice for those three people that died. And who knows how many other lives you saved by stopping Bobby. Don't beat yourself up."

"You're a really good nurse. You know that," Jane pointed out.

"Or so I've been told. Iz and I will be watching the ceremony."

"I'll do one better. You're both invited," Jane said standing pointing to Angela.

"What?" Maura and Angela said in unison.

"Yea, my family is invited. And you and Isabella are like family. You said it yourself there is a bond between us. So I'm going to go make sure you two have a spot at the ceremony. You deserve to be there as much as me."

"That isn't necessary Jane," the nurse said trying to convince the detective to not hold her a seat.

"No, I'm going to take care of it right now," Jane turned and walked out of the bullpen.

"Uhm, I was not expecting that," Angela said watching her old patient leave.

"Me either. Why don't you give me your number; because if Jane does get you a seat at the ceremony you better be there." Maura pointed out.

"I guess I don't really have a choice."


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome. Rizzles has the best fans, I swear. I'm happy to be back, and I'm happy you guys are liking my new story. Thank you again for the reviews and follows. I told you that I was going to work in the episodes into this story. So I'm doing episode rewrites like I am doing with my Faberry. Anyways, so be warned there will be spoilers throughout the entire story starting with this chapter. I had a little in the previous one, but not like this. So you are warned and here is the next chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Jane was in the basement hiding from Maura. She was trying to avoid going to the hero's dinner. She didn't feel like a hero and didn't want to celebrate her act of stupidity as her mother had put it when Jane was in the hospital. When Angela Rizzoli found out about the ceremony Jane was forgiven, and she became the supportive proud mother again. Jane thought back to the day her mother called her.<p>

"_Hello?" Jane said into the phone confused. It was her mother on the other side._

"_Hi Janie, I just found out the great news," Angela's raspy voice said on the other side._

"_What news?"_

"_That you're getting an award for your heroism. That is fantastic."_

"_So now what I did is fantastic not stupidity," Jane spat into the phone._

"_Jane, there is no need for that."_

"_Sorry Ma, we just haven't spoken in what over a month. Since I told you about Maura."_

_There was silence on the other side of the line. "Things change."_

_Jane hung up the phone throwing it on the couch._

Things with her parents continued to be strained since Jane came out. Sunday dinners were no more, and Jane rarely saw both of her parents. Her father stopped talking to Jane too. Which she found very odd. Jane tried not to think about her family, and turned her attention back to the television. It had a random infomercial. She heard the sound of Maura coming down the stairs, and Jane choose to ignore the sounds.

Maura stood at the end of the couch with Jane's uniform draped over her arm. She was looking at her girlfriend in her sweats. She was eating a bowl of cereal.

"You look terrible," Maura said placing her hand on her hip. She laid the uniform onto the back of the couch.

"Thank you," Jane said with her mouth full of food.

"You're making everyone late," Maura pointed out.

"Even you would look bad if a bullet went through you."

"It's a mindset. Keeping the mind busy aids recovery, mind body," Maura countered.

"Mind business," Jane said sarcastically.

"You're my business," Maura said taking the bowl of cereal out of her hands. She placed it on the coffee table and grasped Jane's hands helping her stand. "Come on."

"Owe, no Maura. I'm not going," Jane said feeling pain going through her side.

"Why are you having pain?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged and sat back down. Maura grasped the uniform, "Put this on," Maura ordered.

Jane turned her attention to the laptop on the couch with her. "No, it makes me look like a man," Jane said in a sad voice.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Maura threatened.

Jane looked up at her girlfriend. "I may like the hard way."

Maura narrowed her eyes, "No you won't."

Jane let out a sigh. "I'm not a hero Maura. Shooting yourself is not heroic."

"The people of Boston think it is," Maura countered.

"Eight people died. I don't want a medal for that," Jane pointed out.

"Five of them were bad guys, Jane."

"Whatever," Jane muttered turning her attention away from Maura.

"This ceremony isn't for you," Maura said replacing the uniform on the back of the couch. She sat down next to Jane. She placed her hand on Jane's calf that she had bent up on the couch. She straighten it onto her lap, placing her hands on Jane's leg in a reassuring manner.

"It's for… your fellow officers… and your parents… and your community. You're a symbol. You are a heroic flesh and blood reminder of the thin blue line," Maura said.

A smile crept across Jane's lips. "That's good."

Maura smiled in response, she was proud she got Jane to go.

Jane turned her attention away from Maura, "You almost had me."

Maura pushed Jane's leg off her lap. The sudden movement caused pain to go through Jane's side, wincing at the pang.

"Ok," Maura said with a sigh, standing. "The hard way."

Maura grasped Jane's sweatshirt, and unzipped the material. And in one swift motion had Jane's shirt off. Before Jane had time to react, Maura had her hands grasped on Jane's sweat pants pulling them down. Maura was pulling Jane off the couch at the same time.

"Maura, woah," Jane said trying to keep herself on the couch as her pants were being removed.

"You chose the hard way," Maura pointed out. She reached for the uniform, taking the shirt off the hanger. She grasped Jane's hands pulling her forward; she quickly placed the shirt around Jane's shoulders before she leaned back.

"I chose not to go," Jane argued grasping Maura's wrists getting her to stop.

"And Korsak, Frost, your parents, Frankie and I all choose to go. And did you forget about Angela and Isabella? You invited them. We're all going to support you. We all know what you did and what you went through. Do it for us."

Jane took a deep breath and let it out her nose. "Fine," Jane groaned. She got up stripping the last two pieces of material and made her way up the stairs to shower.

"Love you," Maura yelled after Jane.

"Yea, yea," Jane groaned as she reached the top step.

Maura picked up Jane's uniform and made her way back up to their bedroom. She laid it on the bed, and waited for Jane to come out of the bathroom. Jane came out in a towel and gave Maura an annoyed look before making her way to the dresser, pulling out a bra and panties and threw them on the bed. She dried off and put on the uniform. Maura watched from her spot on the bed. She crossed her legs, hoping the pressure would relieve the ache forming at her core. Seeing Jane in her uniform was turning her on. She never knew Jane before she was detective. Jane went back into the bathroom and put her hair in a bun and walked back out.

Maura stood up and walked over to Jane placing her arms around Jane's neck. "Your look very sexy," Maura said before connecting their lips in a chaste kiss.

Jane shook her head. "I look like a man."

Maura grasped Jane hand moving it under her dress and led it to her core. She let Jane feel how wet she was, then removed her hand. "You definitely don't look like a man."

"That was mean," Jane pouted.

"Well if you're good. We can have some fun when we get back. Maybe a little role playing." Maura said in a sultry voice.

"Dr. Isles."

"Yes Detective Rizzoli?"

"You are so mean," Jane said giving Maura a quick kiss. "Come on, let's get this over with so I can arrest you later."

Maura smiled following Jane out of their bedroom.

The two arrived, and Jane scanned the room looking for familiar faces. She saw a mix of uniforms. There were the classic navy blue for the Boston Police Department, and the white and black making up the Army uniforms. It wasn't long before the ceremony started. She listened to the story of the other honoree. Hearing how she saved the other men in her unit when they were under fire.

"See, that's a hero," Jane whispered to Maura, as they clapped.

Korsak then went on stage to give his speech for Jane. She checked out, thinking back to the day that got her here at this ceremony. Remembering Bobby having a tight hold on her, with a gun pointed to her head. Hearing him whisper harshly that her brother was probably already dead. The split second she decided to grab the gun and turn it against her body shooting herself and Bobby.

"Jane," Maura whispered when Korsak finished his speech. Jane looked over at Maura confused, clapping with everyone else. Then she looked up at the stage seeing that she was supposed to go up there.

She tried to have the lieutenant just hand it to her and leave. No such luck, he pinned it to her chest and emphasized that she needed to say a speech. She made her way to the podium, took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Uh, I didn't really prepare a thing. Uhm, just cause I don't really think of myself as a hero. Uhm, most of you know my little brother Frankie." Jane paused and scanned the room. Seeing Jane's mother smile at her. She was surprise to see the two people sitting next to her mother. It was Angela and her fiancé Isabella. She continued to scan the room seeing her brother at one of the tables in the back. "Frankie stand up, help me out."

Frankie did as his sister asked. He stood and gave a wave. Everyone applauded until he sat back down.

"Uhm Frankie is alive because of Doctor Maura Isles. She normally works on dead people." The room laughed at the little piece of information. Jane continued to look at Maura, "Doctor Isles is a hero because she went above and beyond. He's alive because of her, not because of me." She then looked up to the back looking at her nurse. "My nurse from ICU Angela Scavino is a hero. She saved me when an incompetent nurse almost killed me while I was in the hospital. Then was beaten to near death by that nurse for saving my life. Tim Johnson, the doorman who stopped that nurse from killing Angela and chasing her through the streets of Boston. And was killed for his efforts. To me these people were and are heroes. Me, I was just doing my job. We are trained to not think of ourselves, but to act because ya know life is unfair. And bad things happen and I think we're here, that we're all here, to remind everybody that uh sometimes the good guys still win." Jane could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, "Thank you very much."

Jane quickly walked off stage before she burst into tears in front of her peers. The room exploded in applause and she went back to her seat next to Maura. Frost placed a hand on Jane's shoulder as she sat down. She quickly wiped her eyes as she looked back at her mom. She was smiling with tears in her eyes and blew Jane a kiss. Jane finally noticed someone was missing from that table. Jane felt Maura's hand on her knee giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Jane turned to look at Maura, whispering "Where's my dad?"

Maura looked at the table in the back that Mrs. Rizzoli was occupying. "I haven't heard anything," she whispered in response.

The ceremony was over, and everyone was getting up to mingle. Jane was making her way to the table of food when she heard her name. She turned seeing Angela, her old nurse.

"Angela, thank you for coming," Jane said walking over to Angela giving her a hug.

"Your speech, it was very… humble. And I'm no hero either. I was just doing my job. Keeping you alive."

"But you were nearly killed for keeping me alive," Jane countered.

"Can we not talk about that?" Isabella said walking over to Jane.

"Sorry Isabella. I just feel that your fiancé deserves recognition," Jane said giving Isabella a hug. "And thank you for inviting me and Maura to your wedding."

"Maura and I," Maura corrected walking over to the small group. She gave Isabella and Angela a hug.

"Yea, yea. They know what I mean," Jane countered.

"No excuse for bad English," Maura pointed out.

Jane rolled her eyes. Isabella and Angela laughed watching the two bicker. "Anyways we were just talking about the speech I gave," Jane said changing the subject.

"I liked how she didn't boast about what she did, but what everyone else did, like you, Angela and Tim," Isabella said with tears in her eyes.

"Is there a good Samaritan award or something that we can give to Tim's family? He died because of me. I mean in the military if they die in the line of duty the family at least gets a purple heart." Angela asked with tears stinging her eyes, feeling a pang of guilt.

"I'll look into it," Jane said giving Angela's arm a reassuring squeeze. Jane saw Frankie over Angela's shoulder. "Excuse me, I want to keep talking, I'll be right back."

She made her way over to her brother asking where their dad was. Frankie shrugged when Angela Rizzoli came over with tears in her eyes. "Oh Jane, I'm so proud of you," Jane's mom said wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

"Thanks ma," Jane said in her mother's ear. "Where's daddy?"

Mrs. Rizzoli tightened her grip around her daughter, as she started crying harder. Jane looked at Frankie with a look of fear. She helped guide her mother to the closest chair. Maura had seen Jane help her mother sit over Angela and Isabella's shoulders. She excused herself and made her way to the Rizzolis. Jane asked her mother what was wrong and didn't get an answer. Her mom made a gesture for writing. Jane turned and saw Maura made her way over.

"I need a pen," Jane said abruptly to her girlfriend.

"What's wrong," Maura whispered.

Jane repeated herself more forcefully. "I need a pen. She gets very emotional and can't talk. So we have her write it down."

Maura nodded and went off to find a pen for Jane's mother. Jane and Frankie tried to calm down their mother until Maura returned with a pen. She came back with a marker and Angela wrote down what was wrong on a napkin. Jane didn't even look at the napkin and gave it to Maura to read as Jane continued to calm her mother. Maura read the napkin, before saying out loud, "Divorce."

"Divorce?" Jane asked in disbelief.

Of course a news reporter and camera had to come at that moment. Jane was in shock and her mother was crying into her shirt. She asked them to come back so she could sooth her mother. She kept reassuring her mom and asked Frankie to take her home. She took the napkin and read it out loud. "We are getting divorced."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry Jane," Maura said wrapping her arm around Jane's waist.

"I can't believe it."

Jane turned and looked at the door Frankie was leading their mother to. She saw they had not left yet and her mother was talking to Angela and Isabella.

"Oh no," Jane said seeing them talking.

"What?" Maura asked confused.

"My mother is talking to Angela and Isabella."

"So? They were sitting together." Maura pointed out.

"Yea but they weren't talking."

"I wouldn't say that. We were late; they could've been talking for a while before we arrived."

"This can't be good. I mean she couldn't accept that Angela was gay, and remember the last Sunday dinner we were at. Oh god, do you think it's my fault?"

"That is a natural response. When parents get divorced the children tend to blame themselves for them separating."

"Not helping," Jane snapped making her way to her mother. Maura followed behind.

"Hey, I thought Frankie was taking you home," Jane said to her mother.

"He is. I just wanted to say bye to Angela and her fiancé," Mrs. Rizzoli replied.

"You know Isabella is her fiancé?" Jane asked.

"Yes, we had quite the discussion before the ceremony."

"You did?"

"It's ok Jane. She might've been a little abrasive at first, but I broke her," Angela joked.

"I wouldn't say she broke me. More opened my eyes. With everything that is going on with your father…" Mrs. Rizzoli trailed off, tears forming again. "I'll need your support. If I can't support you, how can I expect you to support me? I love you Janie."

"I love you too Ma. Come on let Frankie take you home," Jane said guiding her mom to the door.

Jane rolled her eyes when her mom was out the door. She turned her attention to her old nurse. "What did you say?"

"What?" Angela asked.

"She shunned me when I came out. Didn't talk to me for over a month. Only time she called was to congratulate me on getting an award. How did you get her to do a one eighty?" Jane asked.

Angela reached for Isabella's hand. "We told her about my dad. He acted the same way your mother did when I came out. Then he got to meet Isabella, see how she made me happy. And he had a heart to heart with Isabella and immediately fell in love with her. Much like I did," Angela brought Isabella's hand to her lips, lightly kissing it. "She saw how much we loved each other. Then I watched her. She was watching you and Maura. She saw the same love. And combine that with what is going on, she came to acceptance."

Jane opened her arms pulling Angela into a hug. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything, I was just being me," Angela replied.

"Either way, thank you for everything."

Jane continued to mingle. She was able to meet Abby, the other recipient. She ran into an old High School sweetheart, Kasey. He was taken aback when Jane told him that she was gay, but it wasn't a complete surprise. Shortly after introducing Maura to Kasey Jane felt it was time to call it a night. They made their way out with Kasey behind them to the waiting cars. Jane waved to Abby in the first car and got in the second car with Maura. Kasey closed the door for them when the first car exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, again thank you for the reviews. I love reading everyone's thoughts on my writing. It also motivates me. So here is another chapter, it's kinda short. So I have a quick question. Would you prefer smaller chapters with more frequent updates, or longer chapters with fewer updates? I feel like these chapters are shorter compared to my other story. Let me know your thoughts, I'm all about you guys, coz you rock. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kasey dropped to the ground, protecting himself. He ran around the car and opened the back door. He practically dragged Maura and Jane out of the car.<p>

"Abby," Jane said as Kasey pulled her out of the car.

Maura grabbed on to Jane's hand as they ran to the other side of the road.

"We have to help her," Jane said looking at the car on fire.

"She's gone," Kasey informed her.

Now on the sidewalk Maura finally spoke, "Jane you ok?" She started assessing her love for injuries

Jane nodded in response.

"You got her?" Kasey asked, seeing his old love was in shock.

"I got her."

Maura helped Jane to sit on the sidewalk as Kasey yelled who was in the car. The lieutenant demanded for Jane to leave, calling her brother to take her home. He informed Maura she was going to have to stay.

"No, I'm staying. I can help."

"No, we don't know if you're a target too. Go home, we'll talk about this tomorrow," The lieutenant ordered.

"But…"

"NO!" He yelled. He turned his attention back to the scene behind him.

"Jane it's ok. I'll fill you in when I get home," Maura said giving Jane a reassuring kiss.

Jane finally nodded her head in agreement. She made her way to her brother letting him take her home.

* * *

><p>Once home Jane was pacing around the living room. She couldn't just sit around. She was clear for work, months ago. Granted her side had been hurting again lately, for reasons unknown to Jane. What she did know was that the explosion didn't help. Then she heard the eerie ringtone of her phone go off.<p>

"Rizzoli," Jane said into her phone not even listening to the ringtone.

"Oh Janie, you're alright. I just saw on the news what happened," Angela Rizzoli's voice said on the other end.

"Thanks Ma."

"Any idea who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know. But I will get the son of a bitch."

"You always do Janie, You always do."

Jane hung up the phone with a smile on her face. It was nice being on speaking terms with her mother again. Although part of her was wondering how long it was going to last. Jane decided to change into her usual outfit and head to the station. At the desk a dark skinned man Jane never met before was working the desk. Jane was just thankful it wasn't John.

"Detective Rizzoli," the officer said with enthusiasm.

"You must be new," Jane said shaking his hand.

"I'm-I'm" he stuttered.

"Officer Reynolds," Jane said reading his badge.

"Yea, it's a pleasure to meet you, really," he said.

Jane nodded her head and started to walk past him.

"I can't let you in without a badge, sorry," Officer Reynolds said Jane stopping her.

Jane moved right side of her blazer, revealing her badge on her hip.

"Thanks," he said looking at it. "I'm sure you know security has been really tight since…"

"Since me… Yea I know. At least you were nicer than John."

Officer Reynolds blushed at the comment.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked coming through the door.

"I'm trying to figure out who killed Abby Sherman," Jane replied.

"I thought you were waiting for me at home?" Maura said linking her arm with Jane's.

"Did you really think I could sit around and do nothing? She survived two tours overseas to just be blown up at home. I'll be surrounded by officers, I don't think I'm a target too," Jane said walking to the elevator she pushed the down button to go to the morgue.

"Ok, but do you think you can handle it? I know you've been hurting lately," Maura replied.

"I'll be fine; it's not that much different from when my hands hurt."

"Ok," Maura said gently pulling Jane to the elevator that opened.

They turned around and Jane pushed the button to go down. As the door closed Jane yelled out, "Nice meeting."

"That was nice," Maura said when the doors closed.

"What?"

"You were nice to the door officer."

"Yea, well he was nice to me. And he seemed to admire me. It was kinda cute how he stuttered when he was shaking my hand. I've never had fans," Jane laughed.

"Careful, don't let this go to your head. You might not make it through the doors."

"Funny" Jane said sarcastically.

They made their way to the morgue. Maura put on her lab coat and Jane looked around the dreary area. "Why does it look so different in here? I was here just the other day," Jane said twirling her hair.

Maura rolled her eyes. "It's been like this for a while Rip Van Wrinkle. It's just whenever you come in here you have blinders on. All you see and care about is the body, and finding that person's killer. You have time to kill before Abby's remains arrive."

Jane nodded in response.

"Wait until you see my office, the decorator just finished," Maura added.

"Wait you had your office done too? God it's like I haven't been here but I have," Jane said more frustrated.

Maura walked over to Jane placing her hands on her biceps. "Like I said you have blinders. When you focus on a case that is the only thing you see."

"Yea but there were times I came down here just to see you," Jane said placing her hands on Maura's hips.

The doctor smiled shyly. "Blinders," Maura whispered again. She started to lean up to capture Jane's lips when bay doors opened, and two men brought in the burnt body of Abby Sherman.

Maura let go of Jane and made her way over to them, signing the paper for her body. "You sure you want to be here? She was very badly burned," Maura said not looking up.

Jane looked at the bag and made the noise, "Uh-hmm."

"Those her dog tags?" Jane asked taking the evidence bag from Maura's hand.

Jane placed the tags on the table, and Maura moves to the head and started unzipping the bag. Jane is watching while biting her lip. She has a flashback of Frankie being on the table. The memory of her nurse Angela beaten beyond recognition makes an appearance in her mind. Then she thinks of the conversation her and Abby had at their celebration dinner.

"Mmm, I can't, I can't," Jane says throwing up her hands and walking into Maura's office.

Maura follows her girlfriend finding her doubled over in pain. She is muttering words of encouragement to herself. Maura rubs her back and tells Jane to, "Take a deep breath."

"I can't it hurts too much," Jane says holding her side.

"I don't understand why you're hurting again. You're completely healed. You've been back to work for a few months now. I think this is more psychological, but why now?"

"I don't know, all I know is it started hurting again around the time we had airplane man," Jane replied walking to the red chair. "Ow, this hurts too. How uncomfortable is this?"

"How can you say that?" Maura asked from her desk.

"I just did," Jane replied sarcastically.

Maura rolled her eyes, "Who is airplane man?"

"That's just it he has no name. He's the one we found on the streets of south Boston. You concluded that he was a stowaway trying to escape to come to America."

"You're frustrated because you can't give him a name. You can't tell his family what happened, to give them peace of mind," Maura concluded.

"Yes," Jane said laying her head back on the chair, "And now Abby. Why does it feel like the people that are around me keep getting hurt?"

"It's pure coincidence. It also just so happens, that the people that tend to be around you are in a dangerous field."

"You're a medical examiner. That's not dangerous, and Angela is a nurse, not a dangerous profession either."

"Actually they both can be. I've had family members get angry with me if they don't like the analysis of the cause of death. And in nursing they get all sorts of patients, and they can't deny care. This means they will have to care for, criminals, or patients that are confused. Alzheimer's patients can get pretty violent when they are in an environment they don't recognize," Maura lectured.

"Ok Dr. Isles you made your point. I just want to stop hurting," Jane said annoyed.

Maura started walking away from her desk to where Jane was sitting. "I keep saying it's psychological. There is one way to help, it'll also boost your immune system," Maura said sitting on coffee table.

Jane smiled; she knew what Maura was propositioning her. They were supposed to have some fun with Jane's uniform and handcuffs when they got home. Jane looked over Maura's shoulder to the window showing the morgue. She couldn't think of having sex, when Abby was burnt to a crisp in the other room.

"I'm sorry Maura," Jane said leaning forward. "I can't fight colds, when Abby is in the other room. She'll never get to enjoy the happiness we have ever again."

Maura leaned forward capturing Jane's lips. "This is why I love you. You have the biggest heart."

Jane smiled. "And you have the biggest brain. Together we make the scarecrow and the tin man."


End file.
